


SCP-3021

by beepalais



Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepalais/pseuds/beepalais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Item #</b>: SCP-3021</p><p><b>Object Class</b>: <s>Keter</s> Euclid</p><p><b>Special Containment Procedures</b>: SCP-3021 is currently contained in Dimensional Site 107, located 20 miles west of [REDACTED], Arizona. Dimensional Site 107 can only be accessed when approaching the perimeter of the site from the south on foot via Route 800, which feeds directly into the site, between the minutes of 3:27 AM and 3:34 AM. The site is only visible to those outside its perimeter during that seven minute window and can only be entered during that time. At all other times of the day, the site is rendered invisible to onlookers and appears only as a continued stretch of highway with no obstructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCP-3021

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure if this qualifies as fic but I had a blast writing it. I did take some general liberties with the style/format of a usual SCP-worthy report. 
> 
> EDIT: Edited to change cecil's surname to what has been canonized
> 
> Shout-out to [mary](http://www.billyskaplan.tumblr.com) and [loki](http://megstielle.tumblr.com) for basically building this headcanon with me and to [austin](http://www.kawaiiju.tumblr.com) for beta and feedback.

**Item #:** SCP-3021

 **Object Class:** ~~Keter~~ Euclid 

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-3021 is currently contained in Dimensional Site 107, located 20 miles west of [REDACTED], Arizona. Dimensional Site 107 can only be accessed when approaching the perimeter of the site from the south on foot via Route 800, which feeds directly into the site, between the minutes of 3:27 AM and 3:34 AM. The site is only visible to those outside its perimeter during that seven minute window and can only be entered during that time. At all other times of the day, the site is rendered invisible to onlookers and appears only as a continued stretch of highway with no obstructions.

Dimensional Site 107, as noted in its file, also contains several other SCP beings and objects, including SCP-3127 (The Angels), SCP-4695 (The Hovering Cat), SCP-4489 (The Faceless Old Woman) and SCP-2685 (The House Which Does Not Exist). These SCP subjects were selected to inhabit Dimensional Site 107 based on class and compatibility with SCP-3021. A full list of the SCP subjects contained in Site 107 can be found in its file. It is worth nothing that SCP-3021’s abilities have no effect on any other SCP or beings/objects brought into the site from any outside dimensions.

Currently, the site visually manifests as a small town, 13.8 square miles, with a population of 3,000 inhabitants (This population number remains constant despite the site’s high mortality rate, lending to the proposed theory that SCP-3021 is constantly regenerating new inhabitants to replace those slain.) 20 of these subjects are under the protection of the SCP and are capable of existing independently of SCP-3021. All remaining inhabitants of the town exists only within the site perimeters via the will of SCP-3021. Preferably, observation and monitoring should be done via hidden cameras and phone taps, but if a staff member enters the site with proper clearance, he or she must be wearing a black, hooded coat lined with telekill material and must keep his or her interactions limited to the interior of and the twenty foot radius surrounding a portion of the site labeled by SCP-3021 as "The Dog Park", which resides a mile and a half north east from the perimeter opening of the site.

SCP-3021 is allowed to roam Dimensional Site 107 as it wishes, barring any breaching of the site perimeters. If SCP-3021 begins to show any of sign of assuming its natural form, all personnel stationed within the site perimeters should immediately converge and attempt to carry out Procedure 112-Adley.

SCP-3021 must be kept constantly occupied and engaged in the events which occur in the reality of the site. If the subject begins to show waning interest in the occupants and events of the site, all personnel assigned to the site have clearance to utilize whatever means available in order to create various distractions for the subject to engage in, barring any harmful or negatory interaction with any other SCP subject on the site.

It is worth noting that the subject is, to the knowledge of the foundation, completely unaware that it is being monitored or contained.

 **Description** : SCP-3021, when compliant and unthreatened, presents itself as a male humanoid, 1.98 meters in height, 180 lbs, approx. 30 years of age. The subject’s presented form has two eyes where normal humanoid forms possess them and an additional third eye in the middle of its forehead, 2.67 centimeters above its brow line. All three irises are red.

SCP-3021 is heavily tattoo-ed on its torso and upper arms. No official sketch of these designs is available, due to their animated nature. The tattoos shift and change shape, position and color at the will of SCP-3021. It has been observed that the subject's hair may be partially sentient, as it often reaches out for and interacts with other subjects of whom SCP-3021 is fond, independent of the will of SCP-3021. When aroused, SCP-3021's presented form spawns six tentacles from the base of its spine. They each measure 0.64 metres in length, 23 cm. wide at the base and are the same color of the subject's skin.

The subject’s disposition has been described as generally positive. Personnel interacting with the subject on site report that it is jovial, likable and charismatic, though prone to bouts of exaggerated moroseness and introspection. All inhabitants of the site, SCP subjects or otherwise, are all apparently fond of the SCP-3021 and consider it a personal friend.

SCP-3021's natural form has never been captured on film, and there are currently no mentally stable or living observers. Previous attempts to draw SCP-3021 out of its presented form and into its natural form have proved dangerous and unsuccessful. (See Casualty Report of Event 3021-015-Gamma for further details)

The subject has been categorized as a class AR, advanced-level reality warper. Please note that the subject is not aware that it possesses any abilities whatsoever. All reality warping done by the subject is enacted subconsciously, and the subject believes all events within the site to be naturally occurring. The subject has expressed profound interest and enthusiasm in the daily and mundane events of the site.

The most prominent display of this is the subject's creation of “WTNV”. WTNV is a radio station through which SCP-3021 details the events of the day within the "town", which the subject has dubbed "Night Vale". As of January 2012, SCP-3021 has willed into existence all necessary functions needed for a production of this size--a building, the proper technology and humans to use for labor--and has begun broadcasting. However, in the reality of the town, WTNV has been operating since the early 40s. Through WTNV, SCP-3021 reports on various aspects and events of "Night Vale", all of which, of course, have been willed into existence by the subject. It is unknown if the events occur as SCP-3021 reports them on-air, or if they occur prior to the broadcast and SCP-3021 simply has omniscient knowledge.

The daily goings-on of "Night Vale" reflect the true nature of SCP-3021. Researchers listening to the broadcast from the site headquarters reported gratuitous descriptions of murder, torture, mass execution, hauntings, demon possessions, abductions and various other disturbing activities. Personnel stationed within the site perimeters confirm that all events reported by SCP-3021 within the show do occur within the site and are not done justice by the subject's on-air descriptions. Transcripts of every broadcast can be found in Inventory File 3021-6.

The origin of SCP-3021 is unknown. It came under the protection of the Foundation on May 15, 2011 after being found [REDACTED] in [REDACTED] (See Casualty Report of Event 3021-01-Alpha for further details). The subject has been presenting as its humanoid form since its first interactions with the foundation and does not seem to be aware that it possesses any other natural form. It believes itself to be a human male, and self references as Cecil Palmer.

**ADDITIONAL DOCUMENTS**

**NOTE** : All field reports deemed necessary for context have been included in this file, which, due to the increasing gaps of time between Dr. Garcia’s field reports while authorized as an SCP Scientist on site, may lead to a lack of cohesion. For the complete text of all field reports submitted by Dr. Garcia re: Site 107/SCP-3021, please refer to Inventory File 3021-03

 **ADDENDUM 01 (07-01-2012)** \- _The subject is beginning to show signs of restlessness and boredom. It is the strong recommendation of the on-site personnel that the facility introduce a variable into the site._

_-Dr. R. Lightcap_

**ADDENDUM-02 (07-03-2012)** : Request received. The facility has clearance to introduce an additional SCP into Dimensional Site 107 for the purpose of engaging SCP-3021. For a full list of eligible SCP subjects, please refer to Inventory Report 3021-02.

 **ADDENDUM-03 (07-07-2012)** : _Another SCP subject is not necessary. A scientists working for the foundation has volunteered to enter the site and reside within the site long-term. He will present himself as an independent scientists looking to learn more about "Night Vale". If this fails to engage SCP-3021 in the reality of the site, further steps may be taken._ _-Dr. R. Lightcap_

**ADDENDUM-04 (07-08-2012)** : Request received. Dr. C. Garcia has been authorized to enter Dimensional Site 107. PERSONAL NOTE: _Dr. Lightcap, send my best to Dr. Garcia, but please make sure that he is fully aware of what he is undertaking. SCP-3021 is one of the most, if not the most, dangerous creatures under this Foundation's protection, and we both know the consequences if it breaches containment, which it is more than capable of doing if it is drawn too far out of the Dimensional Site's reality. I doubt I need to remind you of the end-of-the-world-scenario (up to and including class XK) we may be facing if that does occur. Please advise Dr. Garcia to conduct this long-term experiment with the utmost caution and care. All the best to you and your team._

_-Dr. Fink_

**ADDENDUM-05 (07-15-2012)** : SCP-3021 has shown awareness of Dr. Garcia's presence within the site. Dr. Garcia reports that he feels healthy and normal, with no ill effects. SCP-3021 had created a rudimentary science lab for him upon his arrival. Dr. Garcia has noted that SCP-2685 (The House Which Does Not Exist) is somewhat of controversy within the community. 

**ADDENDUM-06 (08-12-2012)** : After twenty six days of no contact, Dr. Garcia submitted a field report.

_Dr. Lightcap-_  
 _I apologize for my silence the past few days. It has been impossible to send these reports to you--I don't think the Internet exists within the Site, at least not on the terminals SCP-3021 has provided for me. My observations so far have seemingly cemented what we have already concluded, but things here are much more drastic than originally thought. SCP-3021 operates under an arbitrary and illogical set of rules. It has a vague, distorted idea of how life in our human dimension functions, but it is, indeed, a base, working knowledge which leads me to believe that ~~he~~ it has spent some amount of time within our dimension, at least enough to be able to mimic our very basic structures and ways of life. Another report will be forthcoming. Pens and pencils are not allowed here by decree of an organization dubbed "The Sheriff's Secret Police", so I must type everything and find ways to send it to you. I will try and discover what SCP-3021's subconscious hatred of writing utensils stems from._  
 _Dr. C. Garcia_

It should be noted that SCP-3021 has developed something of an attachment to Dr. Garcia. Dr. Garcia has been advised to keep a professional distance.

 **ADDENDUM-07 (02-01-2013)** : Researchers at the facility headquarters transcribing SCP-3021's broadcast report that SCP-3021 claims that Dr. Garcia called him on his personal phone and left several messages. The transcript of these messages can be found in Report 3021-06-Delta.

NOTE: Unlike previous SCP subjects integrated into site 107, no harm, physical or mental, has been done to Dr. Garcia, despite his continued and aggressive investigations into the workings of the site's reality.

 **ADDENDUM-08 (06-15-2013)** : Field Report from Dr. Garcia

_Dr. Lightcap:_  
 _I, again, apologize for the lateness of this report. Today, I was almost killed by an army of miniature humanoids, so that set me back quite a bit. I have not forgotten about you, or the foundation. I am still collecting data on the nature of the constructed reality here on-site and will send my findings to you soon. ~~Cecil~~ SCP-3021 has constructed layer upon layer of interesting and potentially useful dimensional exceptions and I look forward to being able to show evidence of these to you. All the best._  
 _-Dr. C. Garcia_

**ADDENDUM-09 (10-11-2013)** : _Lightcap,_

_It’s been two months with no contact. Garcia’s stuck in there and he’s treading water with the sharks. We have to pull him; he’s going to compromise the site. Please contact me via method of your choosing to go over the specifics of Garcia’s amnesiac and how far back we should implement the fake memories upon recon._  
 _-Dr. Fink_

**ADDENDUM-10 (10-14-2013)** : _Dr. Fink,_

_A recon is out of the question. We don’t have enough personnel within the site (please see Casulty Report for Event 3021-031-Tau for details and an exact personnel loss count) to enact one safely and even if we did, SCP-3021 has become too attached to Garcia. We can’t afford to pull him; we have no idea how the subject will react. The subject has never shown this level of affection and concern for anything we’ve sent in there previously. There is no doubt in my mind that pulling Garcia has the potential to jar the subject completely out of the site’s reality track. Respectfully, sir, request denied. Also, in regards to your comment about Garcia being “stuck”: I don’t know if that’s the case. Frankly, I think he wants to be there._  
 _-Dr. R. Lightcap_

**ADDENDUM-11 (10-15-2013)** : Request received. Dr. C. Garcia’s clearance to Site 107 remains. PERSONAL NOTE: _This is on you, Lightcap._

_-Dr. Fink_

**ADDENDUM-12 (11-03-2013)** : _It has been observed that Dr. Garcia has had sexual contact with SCP-3021. Technically, this breaches Segment 7A of Section 1,456 of the SCP Foundation guidelines, but Garcia's unorthodox. It is my recommendation that we expunge this from his record and attempt to contact him in hopes of a field report and explanation._

_-Dr. R. Lightcap_

**ADDENDUM-13 (11-05-2013)** : Request received. Infraction 07 has been expunged from Dr. C. Garcia's facility records. His clearance to inhabit site 107 remains.

 **ADDENDUM-14 (12-12-2013)** : Field reports from Dr. Garcia have ceased. All attempts to contact him have been met with technical malfunction or death.

 **ADDENDUM 15 (12-17-2013)** : _It is my personal recommendation that Dr. Garcia be removed from this project. His interest in SCP-3021 has obviously extended far beyond scientific, and his dedication to this foundation and the protection of SCP-3021 has been compromised. It is also my recommendation that Dr. Garcia himself enter into consideration for SCP-conjuction status, due to his extended exposure to 3021. He's got to have been affected in some way--people don't just disappear like that, especially our people._

_-Dr. Fink_

**ADDENDUM 38 (12-19-2013)** : Request received. Subject 4997, formerly referred to here as Dr Carlos Garcia, is currently undergoing surveillance to determine SCP-conjunction status. His notes and data will remain in the file of SCP-3021 for posterity.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://changelinglouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
